The Four Alice's:The First Alice, The Bloody Diamond
by Artemis45187
Summary: Long ago, there was a Wonderland, and there was an Alice. She is long gone now, and four new Alice's have gone to Wonderland. This is the story of the first.
1. To Wonderland

**_Long ago, there was a Wonderland, and there was an Alice. Wonderland had been a happy, strange place of wonders, created from Alice's thoughts, hopes, dreams, wishes, and desires. Alice is gone now so what's left for Wonderland? Will it fade? No. The stubbornness that had been a part of Alice led Wonderland to gain a kind of intelligence all its own. Now, its own self perseverance led it to corrupt itself in order to survive. Still only a place of dreams, it waits to ensnare people in its twisted web of fantasy. Lucky for it, people are always looking for a place to escape to…_**

**This is based from both the book Alice in Wonderland and the song Alice Human Sacrifice.**

* * *

"The sentence for the murderess, known only as the 'Bloody Diamond,' is death by firing squad," the judge read out, sounding pompous and too self-satisfied.

The once terrifying murderess that he spoke of now looked broken. Her weapons had been removed and she was bound in chains so that her innate fighting and killing ability would be useless. Even her own clothes had been taken away, so that she wore nothing but gray rags. Her usually fiery red hair, which currently was falling into her face, was a mess of rats' nests and was so filth that it looked grayish-brown.

"Are the gunmen prepared?" He received a curt nod. He looked down at the captured woman, known only by her dark alias, received by carving diamonds into her victims, which turned red with their outpouring blood. The man glanced at the captive on death row, and his face flowed into a contemptuous smile, even as he shifted his eyes so he did not have to look directly at her. "_Miss,_" he asked in a voice that flowed like too sweet honey, "would you like a blindfold?"

"No thank you," she replied. "I, unlike you, would rather look death in the face." She returned his smile with one as sharp as a knife's edge. The judge shuttered and completely turned from her, in disgust or horror, she didn't know. She hoped for horror.

"Just shoot her already!" The gunmen prepared to comply.

She stared them all down and waited. The woman, who really wasn't old enough to be considered a woman, but not young enough to be a child, saw the guns fire as if in slow motion. She felt the first bullets pierce her and thought _I refuse to let my life end like this_, and then everything went black.

* * *

From the darkness rose memories of the girl when she was a younger. They were nothing more than fragments, but enough to hit the girl emotionally.

First was a memory of knitting with her mother:

_"But mother, I don't want to learn how to be a lady...father says that I don't have to... He says that he's proud of the way that I am."_

_"Well, your father doesn't know what he's talking about. If I do one thing right in this family, it will be to raise you to be a normal girl, and then a normal lady."_

_"But my brothers get to do whatever they want, no repercussions. That's not fair! I'm just as smart and as strong as them, if not more so. And what do you mean right? There's nothing _wrong_ with our family is there?"_

_"No!" her mother replied quickly. "No, there's nothing wrong with our family. Nothing at all..." Her mother glanced away while mutter something about her daughter dropping a stitch._

The next memory was the beginning of the end.

_Sneaking around the house when she should be sleeping, something her father encouraged her to do. Her mother would have a fit. It wasn't her fault if she couldn't sleep though. And why did mother have such a fit about it? It wasn't as if she was prying into secret things, she just wanted an extra snack to help her get back to sleep._

_Silently hurrying back up the stairs, she headed for bed as soon as she hit the landing...or at least she intended to until she saw light spilling out under the door of her parents' room._

_"Al, you can't keep this up, she's going to find out!" It was her mother's voice._

_"So what if she does? I intend on taking her into the business anyways. You're useless domestic tricks aren't going to be of any help to her then." Her father's voice._

_"That's not the life I want for our daughter!"_

_"Oh, but you'd have our son's go running headlong into it?"_

_"NO! But she's just a little girl! She's a sweet, innocent-"_

_"SO WERE YOU!"_

_"I WASN'T AS YOUNG AS SHE IS! Do you want her to die?"_

_"Of course not! God, I can't thing what I'd do if anything happened to her!"_

_"Then why are you pushing this?" _

_"Because she's the most logical option. She'll be a major asset to us."_

_"How can you go from seeming to lover her to turning her into a technicality? What if she doesn't want to be a part of this?"_

_"Then I can't force her. But have you ever thought about the fact that she might not want the life you want for her?"_

_"Of course I have! I just want to try though..."_

_"Then let her try the life I want her to have."_

_"...fine..."_

_The girl heard movement within the room and shot backwards, forgetting to be careful of the floorboards. One of them made a loud creak._

_"What was that?" The girl raced quietly back to her room_

The last memory brought tears to her eyes. It was the beginning of the end..._her_ end.

_"Mother? Father? Brothers?" The little girl shyly entered her home. It was unusual for no one to be there to greet her after she got back from 'training'. Normally, they would be there, asking if she were alright and how she had done._

_"Hello-AHHHHHHH!" As she rounded a corner, her innocent questioned greeting turned to a bloodcurdling scream. Lying on the floor with their blood splattered everywhere; lay the mangled, near unrecognizable bodies of her family._

_"Aw, I missed one. Are you ready to die little assassin?" A man stepped out of the shadows. He was covered in blood and carried a knife in one hand. He took a couple steps towards her._

_"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" She retreated a couple steps in response to his advance._

_"Did you not know? Oh well. Then I guess you'll never know the reason for your death." The man suddenly lunged at her. Even years later, she still didn't know what really transpired that night. All she knew was that one minute; the man was leaping at her, intent on killing her as he had her family. The next, he lay dead, next to her slain family. What had scared her most, at the time was, she _enjoyed_ seeing him mangled and dead._

_"Who am I? What am I?" the little girl whispered to herself._

* * *

She awoke to sunlight streaming cheerily down onto her face. She sat up quickly.

_Where am I? s_he asked herself._ How am I not dead?_

"Who...are you?" a quiet, almost mocking voice asked behind her.

The girl was on her feet and spun around in seconds, reaching for knifes the had reappeared, along with her usual clothes. Though this was a mild surprise to her, the sight before her was an even greater shock. The one who had spoken to her was a small boy, all in blue, up in a tree. And blue he was, from his clothing to his hair. The only thing about him that seemed to NOT be blue was his eyes, and seemed an empty void of black, no white, or separation from pupil to iris. That wasn't even the oddest part of the picture, in the child's left hand, there sat a hookah pipe, something a child should NOT be in possession of.

Blinking away the confusion, she retorted, "I might ask you the same question."

"But I know who I am. Who are you? You're not Alice, are you?"

"No, I'm not Alice. And it really doesn't matter if _you_ know who you are, _I_ still don't."

"Do you even know who _you_ are?"

"Of course I do. I'm Diamond."

"Are you sure?" The boy jumped down.

"Of course I am. Who else would I be?"

"Who knows?" The boy stared intently past Diamond.

"Still," out of a pure defense instinct, Diamond glanced back, "who are _you_?" Seeing no one, she returned her attention to the boy, but he had vanished. In his place was a blue butterfly.

"How strange..." Glancing around, fully for the first time, Diamond noticed a sign pointing down a path labeled 'To The Flower House.' She hummed to herself and decided it would be best to follow the path, even though it went against her nature to follow paths. Paths and roads mean people who could identify you. In this new place, though, where she had no clue as to what lurked within the trees; a path to people seemed to be just what Diamond needed, as long as they weren't like the strange child in the tree.


	2. The Flower House

The trees pulled partly away from the path some ways down it, so it was bright and sunny. The path was well worn, though she didn't see any evidence of recent use. From within the forest, sounds of odd animals could be heard. The wind made the leaves and branches on the trees move restlessly. Diamond, already on edge about being in a place where she knew nothing about anything, jumped at the slightest of sounds, whirling 'round, sure she was being pursued by enemies. Eventually she calmed herself down enough to continue without violently killing leaves that fell behind her.

Aside from her guarded attitude towards everything that moved, she was able to make the long trek more or less calmly. And a long trek it was. The path seemed to go on for miles, branching off in odd directions that put you back in the same direction you began in. The terrain changed multiple times from grassy to rocky to sandy at one point, yet all the trees remained.

Finally, after a change to terrain once again, this time to gray bricks, Diamond came upon a mansion. It was large, more a castle than a mansion. She gazed at it without much awe, seeing as how for her earliest years, she spent her time sneaking into homes like this to kill the inhabitants. Her keen eyes suddenly picked up movement from one of the many curtained windows. Suddenly, another other one moved. Then another. It seemed as if everyone from the house was flocking to the windows to look out at her. It unnerved her, knowing that so many people knew that she was there, and that they were watching her. She started to fidget under their indirectly seen scrutiny.

All the curtains suddenly fell at once. It made her jump. Her eyes flashed to every window but no more curtains were moving. The front door suddenly was violently thrown open and a large horde of women dressed in the oddest clothes poured out. Their dresses were all different colors, strapless, and almost looked like they were made of giant flower petals. And all these flower-wearing women were heading straight towards Diamond!

She took a step back, confused by the unexpected attack by these women. They were all shouting strange things as well, like, "Let me touch her hair," "Yes, it's so pretty," "Her clothes are so strange," and most strange, "Is she Alice?" Their arms were outstretched to grab at her.

Diamond was about to grab for her knives when a woman who had been loitering by the door suddenly yelled, "Stop!" All the women stopped and let out a collective groan of dismay.

"Now don't be like that," the woman scolded. "You'll frighten her, and you don't want to do, now do you?" This woman appeared to be the leader, though she looked no different than the other girls. She was dressed the same and seemed to be only a few years older than the rest. Nothing about her would ever let on that she was the leader. The girls let out small mumbles of agreement and statements of not trying to scare her.

Diamond took this moment of confusion to inspect the girls more closely. Once again the people of this place brought her to a state of shock. Her first dismissed assumption that the girls' dresses were made from flower petals turned out to be right. The dresses also appeared to be a part of the girls, but Diamond dismissed that faster than she had her first thoughts about the dresses. After all, that wasn't possible, was it?

Their faces and uncovered flesh seemed to have some type of golden glittering substance, almost like shining pollen. There was something strange about their hair as well, but Diamond couldn't place what it was, aside from the fact that the color matched that of the dresses. It just looked…odd, like it wasn't real hair.

Before she could take in any more about the girls, the one from the door beckoned to her and said, "Come in dear, come in! We always have room for strangers." The other girls rushed forward again, not grabbing at her this time, but surrounding her and herding her towards the grand house. Before Diamond knew it, she was in the house and the great front doors were swinging shut behind her with a loud bang of finality.

"You must have been so frightened," the leader of the girls said, "wandering around in an unfamiliar place. And in the woods no less."

"Yes, in the woods," a few of the other girls echoed.

The woman suddenly blanched. "Girls," she clapped her hands together harshly, "go and get this poor girl some refreshments." Some of the girls curtsied quickly and hurried off to do her bidding.

Diamond watched them run off, and them warily glanced at the remaining girls, who were smiling too brightly at her, with an almost hungry look in their eyes. They looked as if they had never seen another female before, but that would be stupid, considering that they lived in a house full of them.

"Forgive them," the same woman continued. "They are not allowed out very often, and people rarely come here, so a new person is quite a spectacle for them."

Diamond raised and eyebrow at the woman. "And may I ask why they are not allowed out? Is it some man here who is-" She was cut off by a quick bark of laughter. Her gaze turned sharp at the idea of this woman laughing at her genuine concern.

The woman quickly registered her anger and calmed herself and then replied, "There are no males allowed here. We live alone, happy as can be. We are the Flower House. We need no men."

Diamonds eyebrows raised in appreciation. "Many from where I come from would be appalled to hear you say such things, let alone actually act on them." She stopped remembering her question of where she was. "By the way, where am I exactly?"

"Why, I just told you, the Flower House!" Some of the girls giggled. Diamond shot them a murderous look, her blood boiling at them mocking her. She did not take well to being mocked.

"That, Madam, is quite obvious. But where, exactly, does the Flower House reside? For I know for a fact, that this is NOT America."

"Where you are is where you wish to be," the woman replied cryptically with a matching cryptic smile. The girls giggled again annoyingly, and Diamond had to resist the urge to kill them then and there. Her hands were itching for her knives, which she knew would be the easiest way to silence them.

"Now," she said suddenly, "to the drawing room. We shall take our refreshments there."

Once again Diamond was herded against her will to where the other woman wished her to be. The drawing room was gorgeous, with woods that Diamond had never heard of and sizes of gems that she had never seen before in her life. The windows were pristine and set the dying colors of the sun flaring around the room in a way Diamond had never seen before, even from her richest targets.

And there beside a table set with the most amazing tableware she had ever laid eyes on, were the girls who had rushed off in search of refreshments. Between them was the most fantastic food Diamond had ever seen. Little sandwiches full of exotic meats she couldn't place, bowls of exotic fruits and even candies, drinks that frothed yet smelled heavenly, and so much more.

Diamond could only stare and allowed herself to be dragged towards the table as another girl pulled her chair out for her. She continued to stare until the woman, who had seated herself across from her began to speak.

"Now, I believe I have been very rude once again, seeing as how I haven't told you my name yet, and I can hardly ask for yours without telling you mine." She smiled kindly at her. "My name is Rosemary." She made to take a sip of the drink.

Diamond returned the smile, "Mine is Diamond." Her smile turned wry, "At least someone remembers that common courtesy. I met a child not long before I found my way here who continuously asked me my name, and never gave me his..." She allowed herself to drift off into thought for a moment, absently picking up a sandwich and biting into it. "He had the strangest hair and eyes. His hair was a deep blue, but not deep enough to ever be considered black, while his eyes were nothing more than endless voids of black."

Rosemary chocked on her drink and the girls surrounding her gasped. "Stay away from that creature," Rosemary spat out between the coughing fit started by the choking as the girls started whispering among themselves. "He destroys my precious flowers, eats them beyond repair!"

"What are you talking about?" Diamond exclaimed. "You make it seem as if these girls are real flowers!"

Dead silence met her statement. She glanced around at them, and they stared blankly back. Rosemary suddenly began to laugh.

"But of course they are," she said, recovering from her fit. "What else would they be?" The girls nodded stupidly, like puppets on marionette strings.

Diamond looked around at them in disgust. Her gaze settled back on Rosemary. "You, are a monster. Convincing these girls that they are real flowers! How sick can you get? Keeping them cooped up inside with no freedom." Her anger twisted her face into a sneer, "You're even a bigger monster than myself, and I ended up on death row!"

She turned on her heel to storm out. "And I refuse to deal with you any longer." The girls were suddenly in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't go," they whispered at her, face as blank as the puppets she found herself comparing them to. "Be a flower." There faces suddenly lit with life. "Yes, join us be a flower, be a flower." Their words began to echo around her as the girls closed in.

"You'd make such a pretty flower, so pretty, so red. Be a flower, be a flower."The suddenly lunged at her, grabbing at her hair and clothes, their chanting voice driving her to see red and then black.

When her vision cleared, she saw the girls who had surrounded her, dead. Even reinforcements that she hadn't known had come. Looking closely at their blood stained forms, she realized that it wasn't blood they were covered in but a very red sap-like substance. The feel of it on her skin was stickier than blood, but just as warm, and just as wet. The golden glitter on their skin WAS pollen, and their hair was made of filaments ending with little anthers. They really HAD been flowers...

She started to giggle, louder and louder and faster and faster, until she sounded as mad as they had all accused her of being, as she truly was. Through her laughter she heard a soft footfall behind her. Her laughter ended abruptly and she swung around, knives in hand, and slit the throat of Rosemary. She same sappy liquid squirted out at her, and Diamond smiled cruelly down at the body of the fallen flower mistress. The feel of blood, or whatever it was, on her skin was making her high, making her want to kill again, and again.

No, she told herself, none of that. Not yet at least. Casting one final glance at the dead flowers, she quietly made her way out of the mansion.

* * *

_As she left, she never noticed the 'flower mistress,' as she had so rightly called her, stand up and stare off after her, the gaping wound in her neck slowly pulling itself closed. For she truly was the Flower Mistress, ruler of all the true Flowers of Wonderland. Looking down at her fallen children, her only thought was that she had to move on, gather new children, and wait for this 'Alice,' to fall, so that a new one may take her place._


	3. Too Many Doors

Wandering away from the room full of dead, the hallways seemed to have changed from what they had been. Diamond got turned around many times, and was beginning to get VERY angry. Unfortunately, there was no one left in the Mansion, as they had all been flowers, and she had seen to their demise. Finally, she managed to locate the front hall.

Seeing the front doors of the mansion gave Diamond a sense of relief and sadness. The thrill of the kill was wearing off and Diamond was getting depressed and tired. She couldn't remember the last time she had been able to get a decent rest. She _was_ happy though to be getting out of the house that had been full of human flowers, and there was no way she was going to stay in it long enough to fully rest up. Her short time in it already was weighing on her. She was very ready to be gone.

With a sigh, Diamond pushed open the doors and took a step…into an upside-down, shadowy room. She jumped back quickly, staring in confusion at the room before her. She shut the door quickly, and edged over to the large windows next to the door. Glancing out, she saw the outside, forest, grass, and silvery moonlight.

She quietly slunk back over to the door and opened it. The room was still there. Diamond considered her options. She could either continue on into the unknown room, or try to find another exit, which would involve trekking throughout the mansion, something she did NOT want to do. Or she could use the windows.

Looking around, Diamond found a wooden coat rack sitting a little ways away from the door. Walking up to it, she discovered it was carved in the shape of vines. Not surprising. Grabbing it, she made her was back to the window. Tightening her grip, Diamond smashed it against the windows. Nothing happened. Surprised, she tried it again. And again.

Finally, in a fit of rage, she threw the useless thing away from her. Turning back to the door, she opened it. Seeing no other choice, Diamond stepped quickly through the doorway.

Still holding on to the door handle, Diamond surveyed her surroundings. She was standing on what seemed to be the ceiling. A few feet in front of her stood a chandelier, seeming to defy gravity by standing up straight. Looking up, she saw what should be the ground floor. There was furniture dotting the area, as well as tables and artwork on the walls. Diamond let go of the door, and, for a moment, she was standing solidly on the ceiling-floor. Then, suddenly, the room seemed to flip and she was falling to the floor.

She landed with a pained grunt. Slowly, Diamond pulled herself to her feet. She looked around the dark room, and then glanced up at the door that was slowly pulling itself closed. She glared at it for a moment, irrationally blaming it for her misfortune. Sighing, Diamond then turned to attempt to find a way out of the room she was currently in, seeing as how the only exit she had known of was not only shut, but quite a few feet above her head.

The room was well decorated, expensive furniture everywhere, but the colors, that looked like they had once been bright and glorious, were drained and faded. The walls were a dreary gray, the same as the floor. It created a rather depressing feeling. There were no windows anywhere in the room, and no obvious light source, yet it was just light enough to see everything. It was a mysterious room, one that had she been superstitious, she might have believed to be haunted or cursed.

At the other end of the room was a door, or what could possibly be a door. It was painted the same as the walls, so it was almost indiscernible. Diamond glanced around once more to ensure that there were really no other exits, and discovered none.

Sighing, she started for the door. She looked at her feet as she walked, feeling the exhaustion of the day set in. Her shoulders sagged a bit at the oddities that she had endured. First, hadn't she been shot by a firing squad? She had felt the bullets enter her body, so why was she still alive? And why did she end up in a strange place that she had never seen, dressed and as fresh as she had been before she had been caught? Then there was the strange blue boy with the hookah pipe and the flower girls. How did people like that come to be? Had some kind of freak show released their freaks for a night out? But that wouldn't explain why the flower girls had a mansion.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly, Diamond then looked up at the door, only to gape in shock. The door didn't appear any closer. Though she had been walking for a good five minutes, the door was still at the other end of the room, the same distance from her that it had been.

Diamond started to run, but the door never got any closer. She ran faster and faster, but to no avail. Eventually, she exhausted herself, and so she sagged down onto the floor. Her breath came out in harsh pants, sweat running down her forehead. She hung her head down and just panted, trying to catch her breath. Eventually the sweat began to freeze her skin, and she looked up. The door was right in front of her. She flinched back, and blinked at it.

Warily, she reached for the door. It didn't move out of her reach, like she'd feared. Diamond gave a gasp of triumph and lurched to her feet. Sliding her hands around the door, she found not a handle, but a latch that she had to push. The door swung open, revealing pure blackness.

Diamond didn't care that the darkness was extremely suspicious. At that moment, she just wanted out of that room. She stepped quickly into the darkness, or tried to. There was no floor under her feet, and she found herself falling once again. She let out a shriek as the wind whipped quickly past her. She was used to jumping from tall heights, but at least she could see the ground at those times.

The wind screamed in her ears as she fell, but she just kept falling. She flung her arms out to try and feel any walls, but if there were any, they weren't close enough to feel. Diamond could feel herself falling faster and faster, and still there seemed no end in sight.

She blinked suddenly and found herself seated on a floor in a new room. She looked up to see if she could see where she'd come in from, but there was no hole. It was as if Diamond had just materialized in the room, which was very likely, considering the day she'd had.

A hysterical giggle bubbled up, but she clamped down on it quickly. There was no use getting scared, fear wouldn't help her at all. It would make her irrational, more so than she had already been. This place was driving her crazy, more so then she already was.

Looking ahead of her, she groaned. All she could see was miles and miles of a maze of doors, some huge, some tiny, all different. Diamond hung her head in defeat. Who knew where all those doors led?

Calling on her natural stubbornness, Diamond forced herself up and stumbled forward. Stress and exhaustion was weighing heavily on her, but she didn't want to stop, for fear of what would happen to her if she did. The whole place seemed to be dedicated to making her scared and confused.

Diamond weakly grabbed at the door closest to her, and tried to open it. The handle wouldn't budge. She tried to put her weight on it, but it still wouldn't move. Putting her hands on the wood, she tried to push at it, then grabbing the handle again, she tried to pull it. Neither attempt worked. Feeling defeated, she slumped against the door.

The sound of a door suddenly being slammed made her jerk back up. In a blind panic, she went running to find it. Doors upon doors flashed past her, none that held any sign of being opened. Diamond didn't know what she was looking for, she just knew she had to find an open door and get out of the maze of doors.

A wall suddenly seemed to materialize in front of her, and she almost ran into it. Skidding to a stop and almost losing her balance, Diamond heard a door closing again…above her head.

Slowly raising her head, she spots a door swinging open and shut. The problem was, it seemed about a mile above her. Something in the wall in front of Diamond suddenly made a quiet noise, and she jumped back. A section of the wall folded out, and on it sat a little cake that read 'Eat Me.'

Diamond stared at it dumbfounded for a second before grabbing it and stuffing it into her mouth. Even poison would be a miracle at that point, and she needed food, so eating the little cake seemed to best plan of action at the moment…until her clothes started to rip.

Looking down in dismay, she saw that her dress was, indeed, coming apart at the seams. What she also noticed was that she was growing. She kept getting bigger and bigger, and all too soon it became a struggle to cover herself. What ELSE happened soon was that she was level with the door…that she came to find out was as tiny as she had thought.

What she hadn't noticed earlier, though, was that there was a small…something hanging off the bottom of the door. As the door swung back and forth, the thing swung with it. Diamond grabbed at it gently, praying that she wouldn't break, or crush, whatever it was.

Gently picking it up, Diamond tried to examine it. The thing that had held it attached to the door seemed to be some kind of message. Unrolling it as gently as possible, she found it unraveled to great lengths and read 'DrinkMe.'

Trying to get a glimpse through the door, Diamond discovered she was too tall to see through it. Once again shrugging off all warnings, she somehow managed to open the bottle and tip it back. Suddenly she felt like she was falling again, and she reached out for anything to grab.

This time she was lucky, if you could call it luck. She had grabbed on to the doorknob, but was miles above the ground, and smaller then what she had been to begin with. The door began swinging closed again…right into the giant wall.

Diamond let out a shriek as she prepared to die.


End file.
